


Thanksgiving

by Inell



Series: Werewolf Married [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bond, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Minor Sheriff Stilinski/Natalie Martin, Pack Family, Peanut is impatient, Pregnant Allison, Sappy, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Soulmates, Talking, Thanksgiving Dinner, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles host Thanksgiving for both of their packs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who continues to support this series via reading, commenting, kudos, reblogging, or dropping me notes on Tumblr. I appreciate it so very much! I hope you enjoy this part!

The house is crowded. The sofas have been moved closer together to make room for a long table, and people are sitting everywhere. Derek’s in the kitchen making the mashed potatoes for Thanksgiving dinner, and he’s got help from Melissa, Natalie, and Kira, who all have been over for hours helping make enough food for both of their packs. The turkeys and hams are already cooked, the pies are baked, and the house smells delicious. Stiles is going back and forth between the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen helping however he’s needed.

It’s really loud, but it’s a pleasant kind of volume with people talking to each other and multiple conversations happening all at the same time. His dad is talking to Boyd and Chris, Victoria and Laura are sitting at the table discussing something seemingly important judging by their hand gestures, Danny and the twins are listening to Jordan, Erica’s making Liam blush and Mason grin, Cora and Lydia are snarking at each other while Jackson and Isaac enjoy the show, and Malia is having an animated discussion with Scott and Allison that’s making them smile while Tori plays patty cake with Scott’s face. The youngest pack members are all with their families celebrating the holiday, but there have been texts and phone calls already from them about happy Thanksgiving wishes.

Stiles is really happy that his and Derek’s packs are getting along relatively well. This is their first big holiday together, and Stiles has been stressing the last few days about everyone being all together like this. As it is, everyone is on their best behavior, and people are having a good time. He goes back to the kitchen and hugs Derek from behind, resting his cheek against Derek’s shoulder blade. “Need any help?”

“No, I think we’re almost done with everything,” Derek says, turning slightly so he can brush his lips against Stiles’ mouth. “You could start cutting the ham, though, if you want.”

“I can do that.” Stiles steals another quick PG kiss before going to get a sharp knife out of the wooden block. He walks over to where the two large hams are, trying to decide the best way to cut them.

“Look at you.” Melissa bumps his hip with hers and smiles. “All grown up with a handsome young man of your very own.”

“I know.” Stiles knows his grin is totally goofy but whatever. “Who’d have thought I’d ever be settled down like this?”

“Stiles, you’re twenty-five, not eighty-five.” Melissa laughs. “I knew you’d eventually settle down when you could meet someone able to keep up with you, who could challenge you the way you need, and who’d be okay with you taking care of them but would also want to take care of you. Now, if you’d asked me three months ago if you’d find someone this fast, I might not have believed it, but Derek’s obviously a smart man who knows a catch when he meets one.”

“Smart _and_ good-looking is a deadly combination. Our Stiles didn’t stand a chance when those pretty eyes focused on him,” Natalie adds under her breath, winking when Stiles looks at her.

“How do you know I’m not the one who seduced him?” he asks, glancing over to where Derek’s still working on the mashed potatoes. The tops of Derek’s ears are flushed, which means he’s totally listening, and Stiles smiles as he begins cutting the ham.

“Stiles could totally be the seducer,” Kira agrees, leaning up to kiss his cheek on her way to the fridge.

“I’m sure he could,” Melissa says, making a face. “But he’s practically my son, so I’d rather not think about that.”

“He’s my step-son, and I have to agree with Melissa.” Natalie shakes her head. “However, there _aren’t_ any family ties to Derek, so we can appreciate the view.”

“You do realize that my boyfriend can hear every single thing you’re saying, right?” Stiles points out, grinning as Natalie shrugs and Melissa just takes a moment to ogle Derek’s nice ass.

“We’re old women, Stiles. We don’t care what people think anymore. It’s one of the only benefits to getting old.” Melissa smiles serenely. “Your boyfriend has a very well-developed derriere.”

“That’s not the only well-developed thing he’s got,” Stiles confides. “And I’m starting to understand now why he thinks my pack is a bunch of lecherous TMI sharing pervs.”

“I never said your pack were pervs.” Derek is finished with the mashed potatoes, and he turns to walk to the sink. “I just said that your pack seems to not have very many boundaries regarding the sharing of private versus public information.”

“Which means TMI sharing pervs.” Stiles snorts when Derek rolls his eyes. He leans forward slightly to watch as Derek reaches up to get a bowl off the top shelf of the cabinet, his slacks pulling taut across his ass cheeks. Kira giggles and reaches over to dab a dishtowel at the corner of Stiles’ mouth, like he’s drooling. He swats at her then scowls when he notices Melissa and Natalie also staring. “Hey. Stop objectifying my boyfriend.”

“Um, who is objectifying Derek?” Scott stops walking into the kitchen and looks around before he grimaces. “Mom!”

“What? I might be old, but I’m not dead.” Melissa smirks. “Anyway, I’m not even _that_ old.”

“Still! That’s gross.” Scott shakes his head. “Derek, stop being all gorgeous and smoldering because it’s causing scents I don’t want to ever smell.”

“I’m sorry, Scott, but that isn’t something I can really stop,” Derek says, lips twitching slightly as he turns to face the room. “I’m just born this way.”

“No wonder you and Stiles get along so well. You’re both smartasses.” Scott leans on Stiles and sloppily kisses his neck. “I told Aly I’d come steal her some nibbles. Peanut’s bouncing around a lot today, so she thinks food will help.”

“I actually think dinner is about done.” Stiles looks at Derek, arching a brow. “Isn’t it, babe?”

“Yes. I just have to get the last two pans of rolls out of the oven.” Derek looks at Scott. “If you want to start rounding everyone up, there should be enough table space and chairs for everyone.”

“I’m on it.” Scott grins and leaves the kitchen. Stiles can hear him whistle to get everyone’s attention. “Food’s done. Find a seat or you might miss it!”

Stiles laughs as he finishes cutting one of the hams. Melissa, Natalie, and Kira are taking food out to put on the tables, and Derek starts cutting the other ham with precise slices of the knife. “Do you want water or tea?” Stiles asks, going to get himself a bottle of water.

“I’ll just take water.” Derek finishes the ham, sliding it across to Melissa who is ready to take it out. He walks over to Stiles and kisses him, really kisses him since everyone is out of the kitchen now. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Stiles grins at him before heading out to the tables. His dad is carving the turkey on their table, and Chris is carving the other table’s bird. Since they have two long tables set up with chairs all around, they split all the food up so each table could have everything. It seems to have been a good plan, because everyone is reaching and sharing when Stiles sits down opposite Derek. Lydia is on one side of him, and Allison is on his other side. She dimples at him when he sits. “Feeling better?” he asks.

“Eh.” Allison shrugs. “He’s just active today. I think I’ve spent so many weeks doing nothing that he’s bored and ready to get some exercise.”

Stiles leans down to whisper, “Peanut, be nice to your mommy. It’s Thanksgiving.”

“I swear he recognizes your voice,” Allison mutters, smiling fondly as she ruffles Stiles’ hair. She looks at Derek. “Everything looks delicious.”

“It was a team effort,” Derek tells her. “Melissa, Kira, and Natalie helped a lot, and Stiles worked with me on the baking this morning before everyone came over.”

“Alright. As we begin eating, we have a tradition to introduce Derek and his pack to,” Scott says from his position at the head of their table. Stiles’ dad is on the opposite end, because Stiles doesn’t care if it’s his house, his alpha and his dad get the good seats. “I’ll start. I’m thankful for my lovely wife, my beautiful daughter, the best friend a guy could ever have who is also a damn good emissary, my amazing mom, and the best pack ever. But I’m also thankful for new alliances and new faces that are sitting around this table.”

“I’m thankful for my friends and family, and that I won’t be pregnant at Christmas,” Allison says, earning a laugh from most of them. “But, seriously, I’m thankful that we’re all alive, that our little family has grown by the recent edition of Derek and his sisters and pack, that our Stiles has found someone special that compliments him so well, that our Danny and Ethan finally tied the knot in February, and that we’re here together, healthy and happy.”

“Oh, my turn already. Well, I’m thankful for being forced to attend a certain masquerade ball a couple of months ago.” Stiles smiles at Derek. “Because it brought someone very special into my life. So, yeah, I’m grateful for Derek being too stubborn to give up on me. I’m also extremely grateful that I have such an amazing family, all of you, my pack, are the best ever, and new friends are wonderful, and my platonic poly life partners deserve special recognition because I wouldn’t be the person I am right now without them.”

“Everyone is so sentimental,” Lydia says, smirking. “I remember the days when we were thankful we survived the year or we were thankful for enemies being vanquished. I guess we’re really getting older now. I’m thankful for everyone at these tables, especially my mom and stepfather, my little stepbrother, and my husband. I’m thankful that Jackson will be finished with law school soon, and that I have a clear direction for my research goals.”

The tradition continues around the tables. Stiles smiles as he listens to everyone, always enjoying this part of the meal. The food really is awesome, and the company is even better. Derek bumps his leg with his foot a few times, sending smiles across the table to him. By the time it’s Jackson’s turn, Stiles is on seconds for turkey and dressing, and he’s thinking about dessert.

Jackson finishes chewing his bite before he takes his turn. “I’m thankful for Lydia, who puts up with me even on the worst days. I’m thankful for Stiles, who is a surprisingly great brother. I’m thankful to Scott, for being an alpha I can respect and a friend to all of us. I’m thankful that Danny’s still my best friend even when I’m a jackass. I’m thankful for my pack, you’re the family I’ve never had and always wanted. I’m thankful for the Whittemores for adopting me so I could end up meeting all of you.” He glances at Derek who is sitting beside him and rolls his eyes. “I guess I’m thankful that this guy makes Stiles so happy because he really does deserve to be loved by someone who knows how lucky they are to have him.”

Derek takes a sip of his water. “I’m grateful that Stiles came into my life when I wasn’t ever expecting to find someone to call my own. And I’m thankful for my family and my pack, especially my sisters and my pups, as Stiles loves to call them. I’m grateful for Scott and Allison being so welcoming to my pack and helping me get settled back in Beacon Hills, as well as being my mate’s amazing platonic poly life partners who are always there for him. I’m thankful the rest of you have been accepting of me and my pack, so I’m glad I’ve met you all. Even Jackson. And, I know I already mentioned him, but I’m so thankful that I’ve got Stiles in my life that I have to mention it again.” He looks at Stiles and smiles.

Liam’s sitting on Derek’s left, between him and Scott, and he’s stuffing his face when it’s his turn. He quickly swallows and grins. “I’m thankful for everyone here and everything good in all of our lives, especially my alpha and my BFF, Mason. And I’m thankful for all this great food, especially those pies I saw in the kitchen earlier. Can we eat dessert now?”

“Oh yes. Dessert!” Allison nods. “I want that chocolate pie I saw. I’m pregnant and as large as a whale, so I should get it without having to share.”

“I made three,” Stiles confides. “I know it’s your favorite.”

“You’re totally my favorite, even if you didn’t spoil me,” she says, kissing his jaw. “Will you please bring me pie?”

“Of course.” Stiles kisses her on the top of the head as he stands up. He takes his plate and gets the plates from several others before taking them into the kitchen. Jackson, Mason, Danny, and Isaac are all helping carry the plates to the kitchen. Scott’s talking to Derek, and Liam’s still shoveling in food like he’s a growing sixteen year old who hasn’t eaten in years.

They get the desserts taken to the table, and everyone starts to indulge in the sweets while chatting amongst themselves. He and Lydia have a whispered conversation about some of the surprise stuff he’s planning for Christmas, using code words in case any wolfy ears are listening in, and then he and Jackson talk about law school. When Allison nudges him, he looks at her and arches a brow.

“Would you take me for a ride?” she asks quietly. “I’d ask Scott, but he’s got alpha stuff to do, and he’s also watching Tori.”

“Everything okay?” Stiles studies her face, noticing she looks flushed.

“Just this damn pregnancy. You know how I got when I was pregnant with Tori. Sometimes the vibration of the car helps me relax.” Allison shrugs. “I don’t want to take you away from the party, but I’d rather not ask my parents.”

“You can always ask me,” Stiles says. “Anyway, we’re done with food, and people will start leaving soon, so I can sneak out for fifteen minutes easy enough. Let me tell Derek, and we can head out.”

“Thank you.” Allison grimaces. “Trust Peanut to get hyperactive on a holiday.”

Stiles gets up and goes to the kitchen, where’s Derek already starting to divvy out leftovers. “Hey, babe. Allison’s got this restless pregnancy thing happening, so I’m going to take her for a drive.”

“Is she feeling alright?” Derek arches a brow. “Want me to come, too?”

“She got like this the last few weeks of her pregnancy with Tori, too, so I drove her around sometimes. It seems to help calm her down or whatever.” Stiles leans in for a quick kiss. “Thanks for offering, but we’ll be good. I think part of it might be the whole bedrest thing because she hasn’t been able to get out at all for weeks. That means she’s only had Scott and Tori as her primary company recently, so she’s probably looking for a break while she has the opportunity.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that,” Derek admits. “We need to stop by more often so she’s entertained, I suppose. We can let Mrs. Wilson spread more rumors about the orgies happening at Doc McCall’s house.”

Stiles snorts. “I still can’t believe that’s the conclusion she draws when her neighbors have friends visit. She must have been a real firecracker in her youth to think up some of that stuff.”

“Get going. Allison is waiting, and I want you to get back before that football game starts because I might need help refereeing from how some of your pack was talking.” Derek shakes his head. “I’m just glad I don’t care about football.”

“Yeah, don’t let Dad and Aiden draw blood. They tend to support opposite teams all the time, and they’ve had some pretty good arguments over football,” Stiles says with a laugh. “We’ll be back soon.” He kisses Derek again, licking into his mouth until he hears someone clear their throat. Pulling away, he looks over to see Victoria watching them in a rather creepy way. Well, appreciative like she’s watching live porn, hence the reason it’s creepy. God, he hopes she doesn’t get drunk and proposition some twisted swingers’ thing involving her husband and their asses. “Leaving now. See you soon, babe. Victoria, looking lovely as always.”

“Stiles, you and Derek should come for dinner some time,” she says, her voice cool even as her gaze moves over him in a lusty manner. “Chris and I would love to have you two.”

“I’m sure you would,” Stiles mutters, glancing at Derek as if to say ‘see? I told you the Argents are really kinky’ before focusing on Victoria. “We’ll have to plan something soon. When Scott and Allison can join us.”

“Stiles, Allison sent me to fetch you.” Chris comes into the kitchen with Tori on his hip. “Derek, I was meaning to speak with you about some weapons I’ve come across that your mom might interested in checking out. Mind if I talk while you work on the food?”

“No, that’s fine.” Derek gives Stiles a look that totally says ‘I wish I were leaving with you’ or maybe it’s ‘save me’. Either way, Stiles uses Chris’ work talk discussion to quickly escape before Victoria can undress him with her eyes again.

“Oh good. Dad found you.” Allison grabs his arm and pulls him outside. “Why are you looking so weird?”

“Your mother is scary.” He shudders. “Sometimes, I feel like she wants to eat me.”

“In a Hannibal Lecter kind of way or in a propositioning you for kinky sex kind of way?” Allison dimples when he glances at her. “Did you really think Scott wouldn’t tell me about your Christmas eggnog nightmare two years ago?”

“I thought he might actually be able to keep one secret from you.” Stiles huffs. “I should have known better. Anyway, the latter kind, since you know about the indecent proposal. Only this time her predatory gaze was on me _and_ Derek.”

“You know, they’ve had Creepy Pete over for _dinner_ before when he’s been in town.” Allison waggles her eyebrows. “Some people like their, uh, offers.”

“Your parents are total PILFs, but there’s no way I’d ever go there.” Stiles starts the engine, glad he chose to grab the keys to Derek’s soccer mom SUV instead of taking Roscoe because it’s too cold outside to wait for his Jeep to heat up. “Even if we weren’t best friends. Your mom scares me, and your dad is also a little scary, and they could both kill me in like a million different ways.”

“I think you could take care of yourself, Magic Man,” Allison says. “But I’m glad you’re not planning to go there and that you resisted the offer even before Derek came into your life. I love you, but I wouldn’t want to think about you getting naked with my parents. Let’s change the subject because I just took that further than I should have.”

“Yes, you definitely did,” Stiles agrees with a laugh. “So, anywhere particular you want to drive?”

“Not really. I was just going crazy with all the noise, and, God, I love him to death, but I’ve spent so much time around Scott this month that I might strangle him if he asks me one more time if I’m doing okay or need anything.” Allison groans. “I sound like an ungrateful bitch, don’t I?”

“Not at all. I love Derek, but we both need some personal time on our own and with other people in order to keep our relationship solid.” Stiles shrugs. “You’re also stubborn like I am, so you probably resent being so dependent right now, too.”

“Yes, it’s so frustrating.” Allison sighs. “Be glad you can’t get pregnant. I mean, the reward is worth it, but it still sucks during all those months of getting fat and mood swings and I haven’t seen my ankles, swollen as they are, for weeks.”

“I’m very glad.” Stiles grins. “I give it two years and I’ll have a third godchild on the way.”

“Don’t even say it. I’ll kick your ass as soon as I can raise my leg without falling over,” she threatens. “I told Scott no more after Peanut is born. Two is enough. We’ll have a girl and a boy. No more needed.”

“Derek and I plan on having three, at least,” he says, smiling when she stares at him. “Laura’s offered to be surrogate as a mating present, and I’ll be jerking it in a cup, but, yeah. Not in the next couple of years, but down the line.” He bites his lip. “The werewolf thing means any child of mine wouldn’t be at risk of inheriting any genetic diseases.”

“Oh Stiles. That’s….” Allison leans over to kiss his cheek. “That’s amazing. You’ll be such a wonderful dad.”

“I don’t know about all that, but it’s something I never thought I could have outside of adoption, so I still find it hard to believe.” Stiles sighs. “One day, five years from now, we’ll be riding around in our squad car talking about home school versus public school and other kid stuff like that.”

“We’re getting better at this whole adult thing every day,” Allison says. “Who’d have ever expected it?”

“Not me. I figured I’d be collecting Lost Boys and flying around Neverland way into my forties, at least.” Stiles snorts. “And collecting Lost Boys makes me sound like a pedophile or something.”

“I know what you meant, Peter Pan.” Allison turns on the radio, twisting the dial until Christmas music starts playing. She starts singing along, and Stiles joins her. They’re in the middle of a verse of ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’ when he turns onto Hickory Lane. Allison suddenly grabs his arm and groans. “Oh fuck. Fuck. Stiles. You need to turn around.”

“What? What is it?” Stiles asks, looking at the road and turning like she requested. He glances at her and sees her holding her belly. “Aly, what’s wrong?”

She looks at him, her eyes wide. “We have to get to the hospital. Now,” she shrieks, grabbing her belly again as she grips his arm so tight there is definitely going to be bruises. “I think my water just broke.”

“Oh fuck,” Stiles echoes her previous comment and starts driving faster. “Just breathe and, uh, don’t push!”

“I’m not having this baby in a car,” Allison says, still gripping his arm. “I need my bag. Scott’s going to be freaking out. You need to call him.”

“Right. Thank God we aren’t in Roscoe. This one has Bluetooth.” Stiles pushes the button and waits for the greeting. “Call Derek. No, I didn’t say call work. I said to call Derek you stupid recording.”

“Let me try.” Allison takes a few deep breaths. “Call Derek.”

Stiles scowls when Derek’s number starts ringing. “It never works for me,” he mutters. When Derek says hello, he starts talking. “Der, babe, I need your help. Allison’s water broke. I’m taking her to the hospital right now.”

“What?” Derek says. “Are you serious?”

“Can’t you hear her shrieking? We aren’t joking about this.” Stiles glances at Allison and puts his foot on the gas to go faster. She’s panting and has a death grip on his arm. “Can you please tell Scott what’s happening and then drive him by their house so he can get her bag? Then meet us at the hospital. He’s not going to be able to drive himself, if he’s the same as he was when she went into labor with Tori.”

“Right. Of course. I’ll get Scott there as soon as possible.” Derek is probably freaking out, just a little, but Stiles knows the rest of the pack will step in to help.

“Good. I’m hanging up now. I need to get her there before she breaks my arm from holding it so tight. Allison, keep doing the breathing exercises. No pushing.” He receives a very violent glare for his comments.

“I’m not pushing, you asshole. Let me stick a huge baby up your ass and see if you don’t feel some pain when it decides it’s ready to pop out.” She’s not cursing too much yet, which means it’s still pretty early.

“Stiles, be careful,” Derek warns before he turns off the phone.

“Be careful?” Allison scoffs. “Like you’re the one about give birth? He might be pretty, but he’s not that bright.”

“Hey, don’t bring Derek into this.” Stiles shakes his head. “He meant because I’m speeding to the hospital, not because I’m about to give birth. He’s very bright, and normal nice Allison knows that. Mean in labor Allison is just heinous.”

The phone rings before she can reply. Stiles clicks the button. “Oh my God!” Scott yells. “Aly, baby, are you there? I’m on the way. Derek is driving me. Don’t kill Stiles if he’s a smart ass, alright? We love Stiles.”

“I hate you,” Allison seethes. “Never again. I’m never letting your cock in me no matter how many times you give me puppy dog eyes. And you’re going to go experience the male giving birth thing we saw those Try Guys do on Youtube. Your ass is getting hooked up to that machine, and I’m going to _laugh_ when you feel what I’m going through right now.”

“I love you, too, baby,” Scott says, totally ignoring all of Allison’s threats. “Now, remember, you need to breathe. How bad is the pain? I already called Dr. Dumbass, and, uh, you need to remind me what his real name is because I’ve heard you call him that so much that I can’t even remember, and he’s meeting us there. I don’t hear you breathing.”

“Scotty, maybe you should focus on getting her bag and getting to the hospital?” Stiles suggests. “I don’t think you’re helping her stress levels right now.”

“If you even try touching me, I’m going to castrate you,” Allison says, groaning as another contraction hits her. “Stiles, it hurts. I need my fucking epidural.”

Stiles decides that now is not the time to point out that she might not be able to receive one, depending on how far her labor actually is because, well, _he_ doesn’t want to be castrated. “I’m almost there. Scott, we’re ETA 2 minutes. See you there.” He turns off Bluetooth before Scott has enough time to tell Allison she might be going into this the natural way with no anesthesia.

“Stiles, I think Peanut’s ready to meet us. This is going way too fast,” she tells him, a fearful look in her eyes.

“It’s alright, Aly. You’re due in a couple of weeks anyway. He just got excited about that chocolate pie his godfather made him, and he had to come meet the baking genius,” he says, patting her leg. “I can’t blame him. I really am that awesome, you know?”

“You are,” she says right before she bursts out in tears. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Aly Cat.” Stiles is relieved to see the hospital up ahead. He turns into the Emergency unloading area, and puts the car into park. Getting out, he runs inside and sees one of the nurses he knows. “I need help! My best friend’s in labor. Her water broke roughly ten minutes ago. Contractions are happening, she’s due in about two weeks, and she needs to get inside now before she has that baby in my boyfriend’s SUV.”

Everything happens fast after that. He follows Allison, letting her hold his hand as they take her to delivery, and she won’t let go of him even when they wheel her inside. “I’m not the husband,” he quickly corrects like dozens of people until he just gives up. He tries to get her to breathe, and it’s too far gone for any epidural, so he’s definitely glad he’s not Scott, because he figures everything will be threatened on his best friend by the end of this. 

Finally, Scott does arrive, running into the room and kissing her sweaty forehead and taking her other hand. Stiles hears one of the techs say something about Mrs. Wilson, and he almost tells them off but, hell, they aren’t making him leave so whatever. He has seen that Miracle of Life video back in junior high health class, but it didn’t prepare him for the reality of seeing all of Allison’s private parts put on display and the grossness that is giving birth. His hand is almost squeezed off as she pushes and pushes and curses everyone, and he tries wiping her face for her while Scott gives her ice chips, but she keeps moving her head and threatening to hurt his dick so he can never contribute to any woman going through his hell, so he gives up.

Lucas Christopher McCall is born at 8:53pm on November 26, healthy and crying, covered in gunk and stuff Stiles really doesn’t want to think about. He’s nineteen inches and weighs eight pounds, and he’s absolutely beautiful. Stiles is totally crying, and not just because his hand is about to fall off from the pain, and he stays there watching Scott and Allison with their new son before he leaves the room and immediately runs into Derek.

“It’s a boy! Peanut’s so ickle and tiny and screaming just like his godfather and I want one, Derek.” Stiles hugs him, not caring that he’s messing up his shirt from the sweat and everything. “Not now, but in a few years. Also, we totally need to keep Laura away from Allison for a couple of months or she’s going to take back her gift offer. I saw things no one should ever have to see or experience in that room. Women are fucking warriors, babe.”

“He’s healthy?” Derek runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Your heart is racing.”

“He’s healthy, and Aly’s doing well. It’s probably racing because that was intense. I was in the waiting room when Tori was born,” Stiles says, looking up as Chris, Victoria, and Melissa join them. “Luke is perfect. He and Allison are just fine.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” Melissa sighs in relief. “I’ll go check on them and see when they’ll be ready for visitors.”

“I guess it’s good that Thanksgiving changes every year,” Stiles murmurs, walking with Derek to sit down to wait until they go see the baby and Allison. “He won’t have to deal with the holiday birthday thing that you said sucks so hard.”

“It isn’t that terrible, but I’m glad he doesn’t have to share his birthday with a holiday every year.” Derek looks around carefully before he puts his hand on Stiles’ arm. “This the one that hurts?”

“Yeah, and my hand. She’s got a powerful grip in the middle of labor.” Stiles almost moans when Derek does his magic pain drain because it feels so damn good to have the aching go away. “Where’s Tori?”

“Erica and Boyd offered to watch her until her grandparents can pick her up later.” Derek smiles. “I think Erica’s smitten with Tori. She and Boyd aren’t ready yet, but they’ve been talking about kids more since they moved here than ever before.”

“They’ll be good parents. Probably overprotective but cool.” Stiles leans against him, entwining their fingers and holding his hand. “We’re going to have to have the SUV professionally cleaned, but at least I got her here before she gave birth in the floorboard, right?”

“You did great,” Derek says, kissing him softly. “You got her here safely, and you remained calm, which is what she needed.”

“This isn’t how I expected Thanksgiving night to go,” Stiles admits, snuggling as close as he can in the uncomfortable hospital seats. Chris and Victoria have gone in to see Allison, and Melissa has gone to make fresh coffee. Stiles looks up when he hears familiar voices whispering down the hall, smiling when he sees his pack starting to arrive.

“How are they?” Lydia asks, sitting down next to him.

“Good. Healthy and perfect.” Stiles grins. “I never, ever want to go through that again, though.”

“We got everything cleaned up and put away,” Kira tells them as she sits on the floor by Stiles’ legs. “It’s the least we could do after that amazing meal, especially when we knew you’d be exhausted by the time you get home.”

“Thank you, Kira.” Derek smiles at her, and she practically melts. Something tells Stiles that Kira’s added another freebie to her list that isn’t shared by Malia, since there’s the whole possible cousin thing there.

“What name did they choose?” Malia asks curiously.

“Lucas Christopher,” Jackson answers. “After Stiles’ favorite character in that ridiculous space movie, and after Allison’s dad.”

“We weren’t going to curse the boy with my real name, so they chose Lucas after Luke Skywalker. My favorite character is actually Leia, and my favorite male is Chewbacca, but Chewie McCall doesn’t sound good. Neither does Yoda McCall, Obi Wan McCall, or Han McCall. Luke’s about fifth on the list, but it’s the most normal one, so I can’t blame them for going for that one.”

“Dare you to call him Chewie as a nickname,” Jackson drawls as he sits next Lydia.

“His nickname is Peanut.” Stiles shrugs. “I’m also not stupid enough to take a dare that would likely get me an arrow in my ass when Allison was able to get to it.”

“I dare you to do it, Jackson,” Lydia says sweetly when Jackson scoffs at Stiles. That shuts him quickly.

“Dude. Stiles. Come meet your godson!” Scott hangs out the door and grins. “Derek, come on. You can come with him. We’ll get the rest of you two at a time, alright? There are stupid limitations for visitors.”

Stiles grins as he stands up, tugging Derek along with him. Allison is dozing, and Luke is cleaned up, lying in bed beside Allison’s. “Look at those tiny little fingers and those tiny little toes.”

“Allison is doing okay?” Derek asks Scott, moving with Stiles to look at the baby.

“Oh, she’s going to hate me for a couple of days when she remembers how painful this was, but we both want four kids, so she’ll forgive me eventually.” Scott shrugs as he sits on the side of the bed. “Stiles, thank you for getting them here in time.”

“I’d say anytime, but that would be a lie. I never want to have to deal with that again,” Stiles confesses. “She’s mean when she’s in pain.”

“I know!” Scott smiles. “But she deserves to be because I can’t even imagine how horrible it must feel. I was able to drain some of it since she couldn’t get an epidural beforehand, but it still had to suck. She’s awesome.”

“She really is,” Stiles agrees. He looks away from Scott to see Derek gently touching Luke’s tiny hand. If he had ovaries, they’d be exploding. “We’ll have one of those one day.”

“He’s so little,” Derek whispers. “What if we break ours?”

“They’re pretty resilient, and there’s a chance ours might be a werewolf or even magical. Maybe a magical werewolf?” Stiles smiles. “I don’t think we’d break them anyway. We’re pretty careful with things we love.”

Derek looks at him and smiles. “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll figure it out when it’s time. We’ve got a couple of years, and I’m sure we’ll get some practice with this little one.”

“Our kids and your kids are totally going to be BFFs,” Scott says, leaning over to rest his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. “We’ll have our own mini-pack when it’s all done, I bet. Malia’s already gotten Danny to agree to donate for her and Kira in a few years because, according to her, he is a fine male specimen who will give good genes to their babies.”

“She actually asked him already? I told her maybe to wait until they’re planning to do the baby thing first. They mentioned it me after they moved in together, but I didn’t think they were serious about lining up a baby daddy for real. I told them I wasn’t an option anyway for obvious genetic reasons,” Stiles says. He turns towards Scott and kisses him on the nose. “You and Aly did well, Scotty. He’s beautiful.”

Scott beams at him as he looks at Lucas. “Yeah, we really did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you're enjoying reading the series, please consider letting me know by commenting & leaving kudos!


End file.
